Storm
by whoopism15
Summary: Wesker is back and is ready to do anything to kill his nemesis: Chris Redfield. When Leon gets a sudden new mission will it all turn out to be a trap? Find out in this story! Leon x Claire and some Chris x Jill. Hope you enjoy the story!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is the sequel to **

**The Calm Before the Storm **

**and probably there will be no **

**sequel to this. So I hope you enjoy!**

**It will be a Leon x Claire story**

**with some Chris x Jill. **

**Chapter One- The Message**

Chris and Jill read over the new info they had received. Supposedly there were some BOWs running around a forest near by. The two planned to take a small team to scan the forest and look for anything suspicious.

"Ready", Chris said as the helicopter flew over the forest

"Ready", Jill replied as the helicopter landed in the middle of the forest.

The team got off and quickly started scanning the area. They needed to find the source of the outbreak.

"Jill you take three men that way and I'll take three men that way", Chris said

"Ok, contact me if you find anything", Jill said walking right

"Ditto", Chris said

The two split up and started walking.

_Meanwhile_

Wesker sat on a chair watching the town using a satellite. He smiled watching the chaos as BSAA members held back some zombies walking towards them. He then started watching the destroyed facility. He watched as some lickers made their way out of the facility and walking through the forest. As he watched the doctor walked in with a syringe.

"Albert I have some good news for you", the doctor said

"Go on", Wesker said now looking at the doctor

"You told me you needed a special serum to keep your virus in your body stable right?", the doctor said

"Yes that is right", Wesker said

"Well I was able to make an experimental version of it", the doctor said

"Well then lets test it", Wesker said

"Ok"

Dr. Williams went up to Wesker and quickly injected him with it. It was working, Wesker felt fine.

"Good job doctor now continue working on the B.O.W so we can use them later", Wesker said as the doctor left the room. Wesker then quickly turned his head watching as the BSAA members got closer to the facility.

_Meanwhile_

Leon sat on the couch watching the news. Claire was in the other room ordering some pizza for dinner. She walked in after ordering and sat down next to Leon who put his arm around her.

"Pizza should be here soon", she said looking at Leon who just smiled

"Good", Leon said, "Oh Claire listen their talking about the breakout"

The two looked at the TV as the news women said thank you to one of the guests she had had on.

"Now back to some breaking news from the outbreak situation", she said, "The BSAA has been keeping this private but just a moment a go they announced that they have sent a team to investigate the forest around the town to find a possible source. That is all the information we have at the time"

Leon shut off the TV. Claire was obviously worried about her brother. Even though he had probably dealt with things far worse she was always worried when he left her to go on a mission.

"Claire don't worry your brother will be fine", Leon said trying to comfort Claire

"I know that but you know, I'm worried", Claire said

"Trust me he'll be fine", Leon said

"Thank you", Claire replied giving Leon a hug. She was happy to have someone like Leon around. He always knew how to comfort her even when she was completely worried.

_Meanwhile_

Jill and the rest of her team shot at the group of lickers that crept over launching their deformed tongues.

"Come on hold your ground!", Jill yelled still shooting at the beasts. So far there were only six lickers left from the seven that was originally there. One of the lickers jumped onto one of the agents.

"Help!", he yelled as the licker clawed at him. It was to late by the time one of the agents tried to save him he was already dead. Jill then turned and shot at that licker hitting it in its brain. It fell over dead. Jill then quickly contacted Chris. She needed back up.

"Chris come in", Jill yelled

"Yeah Chris here"

"We need back up immediately"

"Ok we're coming"

Jill's team continued to shoot at the lickers waiting for Chris's team to arrive. Chris and his team were running as fast as they could to the group.

"Come on men", he yelled running as fast as he could.

Jill had lost two of her men leaving her only with herself and one other. There were only four lickers left but they were putting up a fight. The two were dodging the tongues as they flew through the air trying to impale the agents.

"Jill", Chris yelled running towards the two.

"Chris over here", Jill yelled

Chris's team arrived and took out the remaining lickers.

"Good to see you", Jill said out of breath

"Good to see your alive", Chris replied

"Captain", one of the men said, "I think we should continue this way, if we found these B. here we should find more this way"

"Ok you guys keep walking that way I'll catch up", Chris said helping Jill up.

"Yes sir", the agent said, "Come on men lets go"

The agents started walking.

"Thanks", Jill said

"Your welcome now lets go", Chris said

The two started running after the team. The team was just standing looking down when the two had arrived.

"What's the matter?", Jill asked

She stepped through the crowd of agents and looked down as well. There was a pretty big hole in the ground with a ladder going down.

"Well come on men", Chris said, "Lets go down"

Chris started to climb down with Jill following. Five other BSAA agents followed. The agents walked across a hallway to an elevator that led further down. The only problem was that it was broken.

"Ok agents were sort of at a dead end but I think we can find a way down", Chris said

"Sir I think we've found a way", the agent said pointing at a door to the side of them.

"What's in there?", Jill asked

"Stairs", the agent said

"Well I guess we're walking", Jill said as she started walking down the stairs.

"Jill watch out!", Chris yelled

Jill just jumped backwards as a licker fell from the ceiling barely missing her. She opened fire and the creature fell down the stairs and into the darkness.

_Meanwhile_

Leon and Claire sat next to each other eating pizza as they watched some crime show on TV. It was enjoyable but Claire seemed tensed. Leon noticed this and tried to comfort her but nothing was really working. Leon then turned off the TV.

"Leon I was watching that", Claire said

"Claire, I love you and I feel bad that you're not happy", Leon said

"Leon I love you too but I am happy", Claire said

"Claire I know when you're sad", Leon said

"Leon I'm just worried about my brother, he may be an idiot sometimes but I do worry about him when he goes on these types of missions", Claire said

"I know you worry but Claire he will be fine", Leon said

"I know", Claire said smiling.

She gave him a kiss and took the remote turning the TV back on.

_Meanwhile_

The BSAA agents made it to the main floor and were welcomed with at least seven zombies. They shot the creatures in the head killing them.

"Ok men, go through the facility and find any info on how the virus escaped and or what organization is behind this", Chris said

The agents started to walk down the hallways and go into rooms with no hints. Zombies were popping up almost everywhere as well as some lickers and experimental hunters. Chris continued down the hallway and into a strange room. He looked in a window to see three monkeys all mutated with tentacles out of their back. They looked over at Chris with their red eyes. _What the hell are those _Chris thought. As he thought this one monkey shot the tentacles towards the window smashing it. The monkey then jumped out and attacked Chris.

"What the fuck", Chris yelled shooting at the little beast wiping him with tentacles. Two agents appeared at the doorway and shot the mutated monkey killing it. The two other monkeys stared before jumping and attacking the agents but were killed when Chris shot them with a sub- machine gun.

"What the hell were those?", Chris said

"Have no idea sir, I thought you would know", one agent said

"Whatever lets keep moving", Chris said

Two other agents walked into a room. Computer screens filled the room including one zombie that was easily killed.

"We may be able to get information on this outbreak", one agent said

"Agreed", the other agent said

They looked over at the main computer and turned it on. They were happy that they didn't have to use a code. They looked through the computer until they found something. They stared in shock and quickly paused it. They called Chris and told him that he needed to be here. Chris walked in to see the agents looking at the screen.

"Sir you may want to see this", one agent said

"Ok", Chris said looking at the screen. The agent pressed a button and a video began.

"Hello if you have found this video you must be in the agencies' facility. I really do hope it is the BSAA watching this or even better Chris Redfield. Yes I survived the volcano and now I'm back. I would just like to say that I swear to you Redfield that I will make your life more miserable than ever before no matter what I have to do. I am also the one who let the virus out. So just remember I'm back and Chris I'd watch your back", the recording of Wesker finished speaking. Chris stared in shock. _It couldn't be true; it couldn't be_ he thought _I saw him die! _

"Contact Jill immediately we need to get out of here", Chris said

"Yes sir", the agents said

They ran off with Chris following.

"This fucking unbelievable", he mumbled to himself. He started thinking. He was so confused but he needed answers. He started thinking of what Wesker said about getting back at him no matter what he had to do. His mind then thought of Claire. He was now afraid of what Wesker was thinking of doing. For the first time he was happy Claire was with Leon. If Wesker did go after her Leon would protect her. He ran faster hoping to get to Jill fast to tell her the troubling news.

**Hoped you enjoyed the first chapter please review if you want! Chapter two should be up sooner or later. Hope you enjoyed the read so far! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two is here and**

**it should be good. The BSAA**

**agents will try to escape the **

**old facility. Some interesting**

**stuff should happen!**

**Chapter 2- The Mission **

Chris was running with the BSAA agents shooting down any BOW or zombie they saw. Chris was on edge. He knew Wesker was dead. He saw him die in Africa. Knowing that man was still alive made Chris's stomach turn. He knew it wouldn't be long before one of his friends or one of his family members would end up dead. He couldn't loose anymore not after loosing his parents. He shuddered at the thought of loosing Claire. This just made him run faster.

"Jill", he yelled upon seeing her

"What Chris?", Jill asked

"We need to get out of here!", Chris said

"We're almost done with the mission", Jill replied

"You don't understand, I'll explain later we need to get out of here", Chris said

"Fine lets get the agents ready", she said

The two contacted the remaining agents and they came to the location without hesitation. The facility had been enough for them and they were happy to leave. The agents started to run for where the stairwell was hoping to get there fast. As they ran the agents heard a scream and looked behind them. One of their fellow agents was being lifted into the air by tentacles. The next thing they knew the agent was pulled back still screaming. There was a crunching sound and the screaming stopped. The rest of the agents had turned and raised their guns waiting for whatever was coming. There was a thumping sound and they saw what had killed their fellow agent. The beast was at least eight feet tall; it had a green skin and huge claws plus many large tentacles and a huge eye like tumor on its shoulder. Chris actually recognized the beast as one of the monkeys he had seen die. It had mutated into a tyrant but they still needed to take it down.

"Fire!", Chris yelled

The men fired at the beast that just shot a tentacle into an agent's stomach. There were only three agents left plus Chris and Jill. Chris couldn't do anything but watch as the creature came closer. Many thoughts raced through his head like the question should he retreat. Chris made up his mind.

"Retreat", he yelled. He shot at the beast one more time as the agents ran away from the beast. The beast started to run after the remaining agents. The creature flung tentacles at the agents easily impaling one. There were now only two agents left including Chris and Jill. Chris made it to the stairwell first. He started running up the stairs with the agent and Jill following close behind. The only problem was the beast was following too. Chris took out his communicator and called the main base.

"This is Chris speaking. We need a helicopter at this location", Chris said. He then sent them the coordinates.

"Helicopter is on its way", a man said on the other end of the line

Chris hung up and started running faster. Jill was now in front of him and the other agent close behind him. The creature shot some tentacles at the agents and was able to wrap around the agent's foot behind Chris. Chris turned trying to save at least member of his team. The creature got closer to them and Chris didn't know what to do. He took out his sub-machine gun and shot at the tentacle. Luckily the tentacle let go and Chris helped the agent up. The agent started running with Chris close behind. Jill had made it to the surface and waited hoping the helicopter would be there soon.

"Oh shit, oh shit", Chris mumbled as the creature got closer.

The other agent had made it out and Chris barely dodged a tentacle. The other agent was quickly going up the ladder. Chris quickly turned and shot the beast real fast before running up the ladder himself. The creature jumped out of the facility and onto the forest floor. Jill, Chris and the agent were now praying that the helicopter would be there soon. The creature walked closer to them and the agents fired. The beast didn't care. It continued to walk closer. The agents happily heard the sound of the helicopter.

"Take cover", the pilot said.

The agents took cover as the helicopter shot at the beast. The beast looked up at the helicopter and started to roar. It flung the tentacles at the helicopter but they couldn't reach it. Another agent in the helicopter took out an RPG and fired at the creature. It hit the creature in the face. The creature let out a roar of pain and fell over burning.

"Finally that thing is dead", Chris said

"Thank god", Jill said

The helicopter started to land and the agents got in and the helicopter flew away back to the main base.

_Meanwhile_

It was late at night as Leon woke up from his sleep. He rubbed his eyes and looked around to see the TV still on with Claire lying pretty much on top of him. They were still on the couch with their plates on the small table in front of them. Leon quickly but quietly picked up a sleeping Claire and put her in the bed. He covered her with a blanket and went back into the room and cleaning up dinner. Leon then quickly got into the bed and tried to go to sleep. When he was nearly at the sleeping stage the phone started to ring. It woke Claire up who started to rub her eyes. Leon answered the phone.

"Who is it?", Leon asked annoyed

"It's me Chris", Chris said

"Why the hell are you calling this late at night?", Leon asked

"Sorry I forgot the time difference", Chris said

"Well what do you need?", Leon asked

"I need to speak to Claire now it's an emergency", Chris said

"Fine", Leon said handing the phone to a now pretty awake Claire.

"Hello", Claire said

"Hi Claire, I need you to listen to me good", Chris said

"Ok", Claire said a little confused

"You remember Albert Wesker right?", Chris said

"Yeah I remember", Claire said

"Well I unfortunately found out that he is still alive", Chris said

"Chris that is not good", Claire said

"Now Claire he may come and try to harm you, I want you to stay with Leon at all times ok", Chris said

"Ok", Claire replied

"Remember be careful", Chris said

"Ok", Claire said hanging up the phone.

Claire just looked at Leon who was sleeping. She got up to make sure the doors and windows were locked. She then went back in her bedroom and shut the door locking it as well. She wasn't as worried as Chris was personally. She felt that maybe he was over reacting but she knew why. The stories he told her of Wesker were disturbing. She also remembered Antarctica when he attacked her. She gave a sigh and tried to fall asleep.

_The next Day _

Claire woke up to see that Leon was already awake. She rubbed her eyes and began to get up but was surprised when Leon walked in with a tray full of her favorite breakfast foods.

"Surprise", Leon said putting the tray down on the bed.

"What's this all for?", Claire asked happily

"I just wanted to put something together for the best wife ever", Leon said

"Thank you that means a lot to me", Claire said

"Now I was thinking we go out today maybe to the park for a little walk and then to that movie you wanted to see", Leon said

"Thank you so much", Claire said. She knew Leon had resented the movie she wanted to see but if he wanted to go then it was fine.

Claire then started eating the breakfast and Leon gave her a massage. She felt less tense from the day before and couldn't wait for their walk together. After Claire was done with her breakfast Leon cleaned up and she got ready. She took a shower and got dressed in one of her jogging suits. Claire came out of the bathroom and quickly tied her hair and walked into the kitchen.

"Wow", Leon said looking at her

Claire just smiled. Leon hadn't seen her look that good since Hawaii. Her blue eyes were as clear as the ocean and her hair was glowing.

"What?", Claire asked knowing what the answer was already

"You look amazing today", Leon said

"Well thank you Leon but it is your turn to get ready", Claire said

Leon got up and quickly kissed Claire's forehead. He then went in the bathroom and started to get ready. Claire gave a sigh thinking of how lucky she was to have a husband like him.

_Meanwhile_

Chris had already told Jill everything. It was nighttime where they were. Jill was as shocked as he was once she heard the news.

"How Chris?", Jill asked

"I have no idea", Chris replied

It was true he had no idea. He had seen him die melting away in the lava then being blown into pieces by the RPGs. Jill continued to look at him in disbelief . She herself was now scared. Wesker had used her before and was probably not afraid to use her again.

"Chris this is not good", she said

"I know it isn't but I told our head in command and now the government is planning to do something about it", Chris said

"I guess that's good but I still feel uneasy with that psycho running around", Jill said

"Agreed", Chris said trying to get some sleep.

Jill couldn't go to sleep. She was to worried about Wesker. Even though she was in a highly guarded BSAA base at the time she still was worried.

_Meanwhile_

Wesker sat down on the chair looking around the room. Soon he would have Chris Redfield's head. After he destroyed his enemies he would go onto destroying the entire world. He smiled as his eyes lit up the sickly orange color. He knew that soon enough he would be the one to bring order and balance to the world.

"Wesker", Dr. Williams said

"What is it?", Wesker asked

"I have done what you told me to do sir", the doctor said

"Very good", Wesker said

"I believe the United States will be sending the forces you wanted", the doctor said

"Soon enough my friend we will be the ones to have power", Wesker said

"That's great, but Wesker can my family help us?", the doctor asked

"Of coarse they can", Wesker said smiling

"Thank you so much", the doctor said, "I'll go work on the project"

"Good", Wesker said

The doctor left smiling. He and his family would be together as rulers of the world. He couldn't wait. He walked into the testing lab and quickly started preparing the virus.

_Meanwhile_

Leon and Claire crossed the street to the park holding hands. It was a bright sunny day out and everything seemed right for them.

"So how are you?", Leon asked

"Very good thank you and how are you?", Claire asked

"Very good as well", Leon said

"I still can't believe you decided to go and see that movie", Claire said

"I had a change of heart but I still can't believe you want to see that movie", Leon said

"It looks interesting", Claire replied

"It's just so not like you to want to see a romance movie like that", Leon said

"I guess but still I want to see it", Claire said

"Whatever you say", Leon said

"So anyway do you want to go to dinner after the movie", Claire said

"Sure but where do you want to go?", Leon asked

"That Italian place that's just a short walk away", Claire said

"Sounds good", Leon said putting his arm around Claire

The two continued their walk in silence until Claire remembered something and broke the silence.

"Leon I was thinking that maybe I take cooking classes at the community center every Friday", Claire said

"Yeah I agree you do need to learn how to cook", Leon replied

"I'll give it a try", Claire said confidently

Leon was worried personally inside. He didn't feel like paying for a new community center if Claire burned it down which was highly likely especially after seeing what she did on Thanksgiving. He gave a sigh and looked at her. Her eyes were still glimmering with pure confidence.

"Oh Leon, the class's starts this Friday", Claire said

Leon gulped and then turned his head so his eyes looked straight ahead.

"Oh that is so great", Leon lied

Claire realized he was lying and gave him a slightly hard punch in the arm.

"That's for lying", Claire said

"I'm just worried that you'd burn the whole place down and I don't want to pay for the damages that's all", Leon said calmly

"Yeah I guess I do agree", Claire said, "But that won't stop me from learning how to cook"

"Great determination honey", Leon said

"Thanks", Claire said smiling

The two finished their walk and quickly took a rest. It was getting late and the couple decided to go to the movie now. Leon got into his jeep Claire sitting in the passengers seat. They drove to the movie theater and quickly got their tickets.

"I'm so excited", Claire said smiling

"Good as long as your happy", Leon said

Leon ordered some popcorn and the two made their way to the room where the movie was being played. They sat down and the movie played. It was an enjoyable time for the couple. They were close to the front and their popcorn was nice and hot. The movie seemed to take forever but when it ended everyone applauded except for Claire.

"I didn't get it", Claire said

"How did you not get it", Leon said

"It just didn't make any sense", Claire said

"I loved it", Leon said

"Whatever but I feel it was a waist of money", Claire said

Leon and Claire walked out of the theater and into the town. It was dark out but Leon and Claire could see. They began walking over towards the restaurant even though they were a tiny bit full from the popcorn.

"Well here we are", Leon said opening the door for Claire.

"Thank you", Claire said

Leon held her hand and the two walked in. It was pretty nice in the place; there were some pictures and some flowers around the main dining area. It was certainly not the fanciest restaurant but it certainly had good food.

"Well what are you ordering?", Leon asked eyeing the menu

"Probably just a small salad", Claire said, "But I'm still debating over the Italian tossed salad or the simple garden salad"

"Go with the Italian tossed salad", Leon replied, "I think I'm going with the grilled chicken with veggies"

"Good choice", Claire said

"I still can't believe you didn't like the movie", Leon said

"I can't believe you did", Claire replied

"It was just so dramatic", Leon argued

"No it wasn't", Claire said

"Whatever", Leon mumbled

The waiter brought them some bread and butter and took their orders. Leon ordered the grilled chicken and veggies and Claire went with the Italian tossed salad.

"Good choice", Leon said

"Yeah I hope it's good", Claire said

"It'll be fine", Leon replied

Leon took a sip of his drink and quickly took a piece of the bread. He had to admit it was pretty good for a piece of bread.

"Well what do you want to do tomorrow?", Claire asked

"Claire I have to tell you something", Leon said

Just as he was about to tell her the news their food came and Claire just told him to wait till dessert.

"How's your meal?", Claire asked

"Very good and yours", Leon replied

"Very good", Claire replied

"Well I'm glad your enjoying the food", Leon said smiling

"Thanks", Claire replied

The two continued eating their food filling up fast. They both decided to cut dessert off there plans and quickly paid and started walking towards the car.

"So what did you want to tell me?", Claire asked

"Claire I know you're going to be upset but something has came up", Leon said

"What do you mean?", Claire said

"The government has gotten a tip from a reliable source that may help us uncover who is running the agency that was responsible for the outbreak Chris and Jill were sent to deal with", Leon said silently

"So", Claire said

"They want me to lead the mission and we're leaving tomorrow to the location", Leon said

"Leon you can't go you're on a two month vacation", Claire said trying to argue

"I know but it is just to important", Leon said

"More important than me?", Claire asked

"Of coarse not but it is important", Leon said

"I understand", Claire said

"Thank you honey and please know that if I had a choice I wouldn't go", leon said hugging her

"I know", Claire said kissing him, "Just be careful ok"

"Ok", Leon said

Claire then let go and the two held hands. Claire was upset but then something clicked in her mind. What if she went with Leon on his mission?

"Leon why don't I go with you on this mission?", Claire asked

"Claire I don't think so", Leon replied

The two were now in the car driving towards their apartment.

"Please", Claire said

"Claire no", Leon said

The two continued this debate the entire time home. Claire was hoping that she could go but Leon was worried about her. Claire wasn't about to give up and continued trying to persuade the stubborn government agent.

**Hoped this chapter was satisfying! Chapter three will be up soon enough! P.S sorry I haven't been writing my best I've just been very busy but I can guarantee that the next chapters coming up should be better. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three is up and should consist**

**of some interesting things. Hope you**

**enjoy and write reviews telling me**

**how I'm doing so far! **

**Chapter three- Into the Facility **

Leon and Claire had made it home already but were still debating about her going.

"Come on honey", Claire said, "Think about it"

"Claire I don't want you to get hurt", Leon argued

"We would make a great team", Claire said

"I know we would but I'm just uncomfortable with you coming", Leon said

"Oh come on please", Claire said smiling

Leon gave in her smile always made him give in to her demands. He called Hunnigan asking her about Claire.

"Sorry Hunnigan but my wife Claire would like to know if she could come on the mission", Leon said

"Umm I don't think so", Hunnigan said

"She really wants to come and she is good with a gun", Leon said

"Leon this isn't a good idea but if you want to you can but Leon I personally don't want you to", Hunnigan said

"I understand Hunnigan but please", Leon said

"Fine Leon but remember I am not responsible for anything that happens to her", she said

"I know", Leon replied he then hung up

He then went to tell Claire the news and if she was seriously ready.

"So what's the news?", Claire said as Leon walked in the bedroom

"You are allowed to come but Claire if you get hurt or even die just know I would be distraught", Leon said

"I know Leon but it still will be fun, us working as partners we would be the best couple fight team", Claire said

"I know we would Claire", Leon said smiling

"I love you and thank you", Claire said

"I love you too but we need to go to sleep now if we want to be awake for tomorrow", Leon said

"Ok, I can't wait", Claire said

The two got ready for bed quickly. Claire got into the bed and pulled the covers over herself. Leon walked in and shut the lights off. He walked into the bed and put his arm around Claire and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Love you, now good night", Leon said

"Love you too", Claire said

_Meanwhile_

Jill and Chris were finally going back home. The incident was being taken care of by the remaining BSAA agents. Jill was extremely worried about knowing Wesker was alive. She knew that Chris would never let him do anything to her but Wesker had a lot of power.

"Jill I can tell your worried but don't be", Chris said

"I know Chris but I just am", Jill said

"Don't be", Chris said smiling at her trying to calm her down. It worked Jill felt calmer. She was sort of happy but not really.

She laid her head on Chris's shoulder and started to rest. It was going to be a long time before they would be back but she didn't care. For some odd reason she felt safer on the helicopter.

_The next Day_

Leon woke up surprised to see Claire already up and ready for the mission.

"Wow", Leon said

Claire turned and started laughing.

"What you don't think I can get up earlier than you", she said

"Well actually yeah you've never been up so early", Leon said

"Yeah I guess I'm just to excited", she said smiling.

"Remember Claire you need to be careful", Leon said

"Ok Leon", she replied. She personally was happy she was being allowed to go. They were going to be the perfect team. Leon got ready and started to eat some breakfast with Claire. Leon was amazed how well she looked. Her eyes were full of adventure and she kept smiling. To Leon that was the best thing in the world, to see Claire smile. She could never be sad. She was way to beautiful for sadness. When they were finished they left for the base that they had to meet at before departing.

"Now Claire the mission is simple, you need to be with me at all times I don't want to loose you", Leon said

"I understand", Claire said

"Now we are going to a base of some pharmaceutical enterprise that is unknown that may be using some form of virus, our mission is to stop them, they are also the number one suspects behind the T-virus release", Leon said

"Ok, I'm ready", Claire replied

"Good, now were almost there", Leon said

"I can't wait", Claire said

_Meanwhile_

Ada listened as her boss started talking to her.

"Ada we lost communications with our facility in Greenland and we believe there is a possibility that our old friend Albert Wesker may have something to do with it", the man said

"Ok", Ada said

"We want you to go there and get in. Kill Wesker and steal the sample of the virus we have been working on, bring it back to us and your mission is complete, understand?"

"Yes", Ada said

"The helicopter should be here soon to pick you up"

"Ok"

Ada hung up and quickly thought about her assignment. It was simple enough for her except the kill Wesker part. She gave a sigh as she heard the helicopter. She got on and prepared for her mission.

_Meanwhile_

Leon and Claire got on the helicopter that was going to bring them to their mission destination. There were seven other guys with them all ready for any battle that may occur.

"Ok men we need to be careful on this mission", Leon said, "We don't know what these freaks are capable of ok"

Everyone nodded in agreement. No one knew who or what they were about to deal with.

"We're almost to our destination", the pilot said

"Good", Claire replied. She was still happy she was on this mission.

As the helicopter neared its destination everyone loaded their guns up and made sure they had a combat knife with them. The helicopter landed and the team of soldiers got out looking for anything suspicious.

"Nothing interesting here", one soldier said

"Keep on looking for anything like a hatch or something", Leon said Claire standing close behind him. Claire looked around as well but nothing seemed odd. She started walking more and she heard a clang underneath her foot.

"Hey guys I think I've found something", Claire said. The troops all walked up to her as she looked for what had made the sound. She found a metal hatch and smiled.

"Wow Claire you're already doing well", Leon said

Claire knocked on the hatch and it opened revealing a long ladder down. Leon went down first. When he got down he saw nothing. Leon just naturally raised his gun but found no threat. He called the rest of his team and they followed. Wesker watched on his surveillance cameras as the members entered the base. Dr. Williams walked in holding a sample of the newly named W-virus. He had named it after his family's last name.

"Wesker they've entered the facility", Dr. Williams said

"I know and all traps are set and ready", Wesker said

"Where should I go to work on our projects?", the doctor asked

"Go into the lab right over there", Wesker said pointing at a door

"Yes sir", the doctor said going into the lab

Wesker looked back at the screens and noticed Claire walking with Leon. _How easy can this be? _Wesker thought. Wesker then quickly pressed a couple buttons on a control panel.

The group heard and creaking sound and looked to the side of them as a large door started to open. Moaning could be heard as the employees who were now zombies behind the door walked out and started walking towards the group.

"Fire at their heads!", Leon yelled to his men

The group of soldiers quickly raised their guns and started firing at the zombies head's. More and more zombies walked out of the room overwhelming the soldiers.

"Come on men", Leon yelled

His men were only putting a little dent in the hordes of zombies that continued to walk their way.

Wesker watched as the small amount of troops were being overwhelmed by the zombies. He couldn't wait to watch their next move knowing they would fail.

Claire stood next to Leon as the two shot at the creatures. They were doing better then the others due to their prior experiences. The only problem was that there was so many of them. This facility was the second largest facility compared to the main base. They also had many employees. Since there were more employees there were more zombies.

"Leon we need to get out of here", Claire said

"I agree", Leon said shooting at one zombie.

Leon shot two more zombies in the head and continued to watch the hordes of zombies come out.

"Men down that way", Leon yelled running with Claire down a long wide hallway. The men started to follow after them. One soldier stayed behind shooting but was surrounded and the zombies closed in. There was a scream as the soldier was covered in zombies eating him alive.

Wesker watched as the soldiers ran down the hallway. He smiled real fast before he realized they were closing in on him. He quickly turned and pressed another button.

Claire was now running in front of Leon who shot at the zombies that followed him and his men. Leon's men quickly ran closer to Leon and they then started to blast at the zombie's heads. There were a couple loud bangs from the ceiling. Claire looked up to see the ceiling start to fall.

"Claire look out!" Leon yelled pushing Claire forward. He had no time to jump forward and without thinking jumped backwards to avoid a chunk that nearly smashed him. Large chunks of the ceiling continued to drop blocking Claire from Leon and the rest of his men.

"Leon are you ok!", Claire yelled

"Yeah I'm fine but are you?", Leon asked

"Yeah I am", Claire said

"Ok I'm going to find a way around this mess ok", Leon yelled

"Ok Leon I love you", Claire said

"Love you too be careful", Leon said turning around and shooting at the zombies as they got closer.

_Meanwhile_

Ada crawled through the air vents of the facility looking for the perfect opening to get out onto the floor. She had arrived at the base a couple of minutes ago and was able to find a way into the air vents. _This sucks _she thought. She hated being cramped up in the small vent. She crawled some more before seeing the main hallway. She quickly jumped out of the vent and then shot a surveillance camera. She dusted herself off. She was a mess but she didn't care. She heard some foot steps. She looked up behind her to see Claire walking down the hall as well seeing the big pile of ruble in back of her. Ada stepped out in the middle of the hall so Claire could see her.

"This is going to be fun", Ada mumbled to herself

Claire had seen her and was now running towards her. Claire was able to recognize the women as the women who kissed her husband on their honeymoon. She pulled her knife out ready to strike.

**Hope you enjoyed the third chapter! Next chapter should consist of an Ada vs. Claire fight. Some other interesting things should happen involving Wesker and Claire so yeah. Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four is up and I hope you enjoy!**

**Claire vs. Ada so I hope you should**

**enjoy! **

**Chapter 4- **

Claire had gotten close enough to Ada and swung her knife trying to kill her. Ada dodged the knife and kicked it out of Claire's hand.

"You son of a bitch", Claire said trying to punch her.

"What's wrong with you?", Ada asked

"I recognized you from Hawaii, you were the one who kissed my husband how could you?", Claire said

Ada just shrugged dodging the continuing fists that came towards her.

_Meanwhile_

Leon and the remaining soldiers shot at the zombies that walked towards them. Two of his men had been killed so far and were now rising reanimated as zombies.

"Sir what are we going to do?", one of the soldiers asked.

Leon couldn't answer this seemed to be their last fight at the time. They were out numbered ten to one and these creatures weren't giving up.

"Just aim for the heads!", Leon yelled.

The men continued to fire at them but were slowly running out of bullets. One soldier took out a grenade and threw that taking out at least five of the undead.

Wesker watched on the cameras as the soldiers slowly started to loose their ground. He then looked over at another screen noticing Claire and some other women he recognized as Ada Wong. He gave a smile that was pure evil. He got up from his chair and started walking towards the door.

Ada swiftly punched Claire in the stomach and then shoved her into a wall. Claire then grabbed her knife on the ground and ran towards Ada slicing Ada's arm. Ada cursed under her breath before she cart wheeled and kicked Claire in the stomach. Claire held her stomach in pain. The high heels were pretty pointy. Claire stumbled a little before she got up and launched herself at Ada punching her in the face. Ada had had enough and took out her gun shooting at Claire who ran taking out her gun. Claire shot at Ada who dodged. Ada then ran up kicking the gun out of Claire's hand. Ada then tripped Claire and she fell on the cold metal floor with a thud.

"What a weak performance from a survivor of Raccoon City", Ada said

Claire looked up to see Ada's gun pointed at her face. Claire without thinking quickly tripped Ada the gun falling out of her hand. Claire got up and kicked Ada in the side of her leg. Ada didn't care she somersaulted backwards and jumped up smacking Claire across the face. Claire held her face as blood dripped from her nose. Claire wiped away the blood only to be kicked in the stomach and then tripped again. Claire got up to see Ada smiling. She quickly ran at Ada and punched her hard across the face. Ada took her knife out and Claire picked her knife up from the floor. They both started to battle with knives. Loud metal clangs could be heard echoing as the knives connected. Ada was able to use her knife to disarm Claire. Ada then went to stab her but was tripped once again by Claire who then kicked the knife out of Ada's hand. Ada got up and was punched by Claire. Ada then turned around and punched her in the face. Claire started to trip a little. Ada went to punch her again but stopped as they heard clapping. They both looked up at the man clapping at the two.

"Very interesting fight you two", Wesker said coldly

Claire looked at him shocked. Ada didn't care she jumped and grabbed her gun. She used the hook shot and went back into the air vent escaping from Wesker. She knew she had to escape or Wesker would end her. Claire wasn't that lucky as the man approached her.

"Get away from me", Claire said grabbing the knife on the floor.

"You don't mean that my friend", Wesker said his crimson eyes shining behind the pair of sunglasses.

Claire jumped for her gun and was able to get it shooting at Wesker. Wesker just dodged using his super human speed. Claire realized that she was never going to hit him but she kept trying. He finally got close enough to her and was able to smack the gun out of her hand.

"What are you doing here?", Claire said

"Well I sort of took over the base", Wesker said still dodging

"How did you know I'd come", Claire said

"I didn't dear heart I just got lucky", Wesker said getting closer to Claire

"Get the fuck off of me", Claire yelled as he grabbed her wrist

Wesker just quickly punched her in her stomach knocking her out cold. He then threw her over his shoulder and walked her to his main office.

_Meanwhile_

Leon was relieved to see the zombie population decreasing. His men were putting up a good fight against them. He was just worried about Claire and if she was ok.

"Men we need to try to move this ruble so we can continue", Leon said as he started taking out some grenades. He stepped away and threw the grenades destroying most of the ruble so he and his men could get through. Wesker watched this as Claire sat unconscious hand cuffed next to him. He wasn't about to let those lesser beings stop his plan. He quickly pressed two buttons on his computer and watched.

The soldiers had gotten through leaving at least twenty zombies behind. Leon ran down the hallway hoping to find Claire. He stopped dead as he heard a loud roar. Glass pieces flew everywhere. The soldiers watched as some creature came walking out. Large eyeball tumors were everywhere over its body plus two arms with tentacles everywhere. It was pretty big. It looked about seven feet tall. The soldiers fired at the beasts head doing little damage.

"Sir what should we do?", one of the soldiers asked

"Just fire", Leon said

They were obviously failing.

_Meanwhile_

Chris and Jill had made it home to their apartment. It was just as they left it except for some messages on the answering machine. Chris started to play the messages until he got to the final one. It was a message from Claire.

"Hi Chris, I'm going on a mission with Leon to some facility in Greenland so we won't be back for a little, bye", the recording stopped.

Chris couldn't believe what he had just heard. His sister was in Greenland helping Leon with one of his missions.

"Jill, Claire went on Leon to one of his missions", Chris said

"Don't worry", Jill said

"I know but with Wesker still alive she may be running into a trap", Chris said

"Don't worry", Jill said

Chris was still worried but he decided not to worry about it. He knew Leon would protect her.

_Meanwhile_

The creature walked closer quickly using a tentacle impaling two soldiers. There were only four remaining now. Leon switched to his submachine gun and shot at the creature. It seemed ineffective even the constant shots to his face. The creature then ran towards the group at very fast speeds. Leon and his men dodged except for one that was got in the beasts claws and was instantly decapitated. Leon and the men looked in shock as the beast through the body to the side and ran towards them once again. The men successfully dodged the beast and it slammed into a wall. They quickly fired at the beasts back and blood started to ooze out. The creature covered its back with its tentacles and then turned around and gave out a large roar.

"Ok men we need to fire at the creatures back", Leon said

"Yes sir", they all said

The creature just used one of its many tentacles to quickly whip Leon in the stomach and send him flying into a wall. Leon held his stomach in pain. It was a hard hit. The tyrant slowly walked towards Leon who was trying to get up. Wesker continued watching and enjoying every moment of it. He looked next to him to see Claire awake and watching the battle from the ground she sat on. Claire watched as the creature continued whipping, ramming and punching the soldiers around. It seemed it was just playing with them.

"Hello Claire nice to see your awake", Wesker said

"You're a son of a bitch", Claire said angrily

"Whatever you say my dear", Wesker said

"What are you planning why are you doing this?", Claire asked

"I am simply planning to kill that dear brother of yours", Wesker said

"I won't let you kill him", Claire yelled

"What are you going to do about it? You can't even save your own husband", Wesker said pointing to the screen as the tyrant picked Leon up and threw him into a wall.

Claire didn't say anything in return. She knew he was right. How was she going to save her brother if she couldn't save the man she was married with? Wesker smiled at her as she put her head down not looking at the screen.

"That's better", Wesker said smiling

Leon could only shoot at the beast as it walked closer. Leon quickly was able to make a plan up in his head as the creature stood over him ready to kill him. The fist of the monster went flying through the air towards his face. Leon barely dodged the fist of the beast. He stumbled up and smiled, his plan worked the monster's fist was jammed into the wall.

"Fire", Leon yelled and his men opened fire on the beast. It screamed in pain and Leon quickly took a grenade and threw it at it. The monster was caught in the blast and seemed to die as it melted in the flames.

"Good job men", Leon said as his men cheered

"What now?", a soldier said

"We need to go this way", Leon said pointing. His men started walking guns raised expecting the worse.

Wesker watched the tyrant die and slammed his fist on the keyboard. Claire was smiling knowing that the soldiers beat the creature.

"Maybe they're going to be more of a challenge", Wesker said. He turned and looked at Claire who was still smiling. Wesker walked over to her and smiled upon seeing Claire's battle knife in her pocket. He took it from her and examined it before putting it on his keyboard.

"Give that back", Claire said

"Why?", Wesker asked

"My brother gave it to me", Claire said

"Interesting, maybe I'll kill him with this", Wesker said

"No you won't", Claire said

Wesker ignored her and quickly went back watching as the agents walked closer to the room he was in. He didn't feel like using anymore traps he would just take them out himself.

Leon and his men stood in front of the metal door ready to go in. Leon was starting to worry about Claire after being unable to find her in the long hallway. Leon gave a hand signal and the men barged through the door their guns pointed in every direction of the room.

"My, my was that really necessary?", Wesker said turning to face the soldiers

"Don't move!", Leon said now pointing the gun towards Wesker.

"Leon is that you?", Claire asked from behind Wesker's desk

"Claire, are you ok?", Leon asked lowering his gun

"Yeah it's me but I'm not ok", Claire said

Wesker took the opportunity and used his super human speed to run up to the three soldiers. He quickly drove his arm through one soldier's chest and then threw the carcass into Leon. The other soldier started to shoot but missed every time and was then was impaled by Wesker's arm just like the other soldier. He then dodged a bullet from the third soldier. The soldier was then disarmed and Wesker snapped his neck. Leon was getting up to see Wesker standing over him. He was lifted into the air by his neck and then thrown into a wall across from him. Wesker then ran back to his keyboard and grabbed the knife and quickly launched himself at Leon. Leon jumped but was stabbed in his foot blood starting to come out of the open wound.

"Shit", he mumbled to himself

Leon dropped his gun when he had tried to dodge. Wesker walked over and stepped on the gun as hard as he could braking it into pieces. Leon had no other option but to fight using his knife. He stumbled up from the ground taking his knife out of the holder and pointing it towards Wesker who raised Claire's knife in the same position.

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 4 of the story. I'm hoping to update very soon. Well thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five is up so I hope you enjoy!**

**Thanks for the reviews and for even taking your**

**time to read. I don't own Capcom or Resident Evil**

**or any characters in the story. **

**Chapter 5- The Hell Begins **

Leon who was now barely able to stand pointed his knife at Wesker who pointed Claire's knife back at him. Leon knew that he had a snowball's chance in hell of beating this man in physical combat especially after he witnessed the deaths of his remaining men. Leon felt the warm blood on his leg as the wound continued to bleed. Wesker just waited for him to make a move. The minute Leon came towards him he would end it. _This isn't good _Leon thought. Leon knew he was no match for the creature before him. Wesker got tired of waiting and ran towards Leon at lightning fast speeds. Leon couldn't see him but felt Wesker's blade cut through the side of his arm. He looked to see Wesker behind him his knife covered in blood.

"I was expecting more of a fight", Wesker said

Leon couldn't respond to this. In some ways he was right. Leon knew he could put up a better fight but how? This creature had powers that were unbelievable.

"If your not going to make a move I will", Wesker said

Wesker then once again ran towards Leon and the agent could do nothing but jump out of the way. Wesker missed but quickly stopped, turned around and ran towards Leon who was trying to get up. Wesker quickly tripped Leon and he fell on the floor with a thud. Leon knew Wesker was playing with him just like a cat plays with a mouse before killing it. The agent once again stood up his blood still coming out of his wounds. Claire just closed her eyes. She couldn't watch and there was one thing worse she couldn't do anything about it but watch. She was now holding back tears as she saw Wesker pick Leon up and through him around into walls. Leon just looked up as Wesker stood over him. Wesker's hand went to pick up the agent but Leon wasn't in the mood to be thrown again he used his knife and cut Wesker's hand. Wesker just smirked before kicking him and then throwing him into the door. Leon could barely move. He was in to much pain to even think about defending himself. Wesker simply walked over to Claire undid her handcuffs and picked her up by her hair carrying her so Leon could see her.

"Don't you dare hurt her you bastard", Leon said holding his left arm as blood continued to ooze out.

"What exactly are you going to do about it?", Wesker said calmly as he raised the knife to Claire's neck.

Leon slowly got up and pointed the knife towards Wesker who just laughed. Wesker then raised the knife to Claire cheek and just sliced her a little so some blood came out. Leon watched in rage as the Claire's blood dripped to the ground. He lost his battle cool at the sight of his own wife's blood. He quickly got up and ran in Wesker's direction as fast as he could ready to kill him. Wesker had been hoping he would do that. He threw Claire aside and took his knife and launched it towards Leon. Leon was hit in his right arm and flew back into the wall. He was pinned to the wall by the knife that had gone completely through his arm. Leon cried out in pain. Blood started to pour out of the wound.

"Leon!", Claire yelled

Wesker walked over to the agent who was now about to cry from the pain. It was to much for even him. Wesker grabbed the handle of the knife and twisted the blade causing more blood to ooze out. Wesker then pulled the knife out of government agent's arm and grabbed Leon by the neck and started to strangle him.

"Stop it!", Claire yelled tears now falling from her blue eyes

"As you wish dear heart", Wesker said

Wesker released Leon and he fell to the ground gasping for air. Wesker then picked Leon up again and threw him into Claire. Claire quickly gave Leon a hug trying to comfort him as more blood started to fall out of his wounds. She quickly took off an extra shirt she was wearing and wrapped it around the wound on Leon's right arm. Wesker just went back to his seat and smiled as Claire tried to save Leon from death as blood continued to ooze out of his wounds.

"I could put him out of his misery now", Wesker said

"Shut up, he is not going to die", Claire said still crying

Wesker didn't care about what she had said. If she wanted him to die slowly so be it.

Dr. Williams quickly put a sample of the W-virus in his pocket before he decided to come out of the lab. He had heard all the commotion and was worried that maybe Wesker had been beaten by the soldiers. He walked out of the room seeing the wall and floors covered in blood as well as this girl hugging this man who was bleeding like hell.

"What the hell happened here?", he asked

"Nothing of complete importance", Wesker said

"What did you do?", the doctor asked

"Nothing to concern you here doctor", Wesker said

"Wesker I know these are your enemies but this is ridicules", the doctor said.

Dr. Williams wasn't exactly a saint but he did have some understanding of right and wrong and this before him was completely wrong. Though he knew Wesker was going to kill these soldiers he still couldn't handle looking at what was before him. It was obvious to the doctor that those two people were in love or married. He then looked closer and then recognized the man. He recognized him as Leon Kennedy from the pictures of him from the data files Dr. Williams read. He then knew that that was his wife also from the files he read. The doctor then started to feel bad. He knew that if Leon died which from where he stood looked extremely possible Claire would be distraught. The doctor sort of was reminded of his wife and him. When he told her of the news he was going to leave for his job she was upset except he was going to come back but if Leon died he would never come back.

"I'm done with this madness", the doctor said

"Fine then", Wesker replied

"I'm leaving and I don't care what happens to your operation or plans", the doctor said

He then opened the door leading to the hallway and walked out. Wesker slowly got up and followed the doctor.

"Leon come on you need to get up he left for now we can escape through the vents", Claire said wiping a tear that had fallen from her face.

"Claire you escape I can barely move you need to get out of here so go now, please", Leon said

"I-I can't", Claire said now starting to cry again

Leon wiped one of the tears away from her face and tried to smile. He knew he needed to comfort her no matter what so she could be strong.

Dr. Williams continued walking down the hallway till he heard foot steps behind him to see Wesker.

"Leave me alone now you sick twisted bitch", Dr. Williams said

Wesker continued to walk towards him. Wesker was now arms distance between him and the doctor. The doctor couldn't move he was actually scared.

"Have I mentioned I don't take rejection that well", Wesker said

The doctor was about to turn and run but Wesker quickly jammed his fist through the doctor's chest.

"I have to admit I really did hate your guts. Not only that but you kept talking about your family. It was always your family this and your family that. I think that I am quite happy with your death", Wesker said coldly

"You're a cold twisted bitch", the doctor said as he gasped for air

Wesker quickly threw the doctors body into a wall and walked back to his room. The doctor kept gasping for air. He then remembered something. He reached for his pocket and pulled out a sample of the W- virus and quickly injected himself with it. The minute it went into his body the bleeding stopped but the doctor just lied on the ground seemingly dead. The virus was now raging preparing for the bodies mutation.

Wesker entered the room and looked at Claire still cuddled up with Leon who was still alive. Leon's communicator started to go off.

"Claire you answer it and tell them the mission is going fine and everybody is doing well or Leon dies right here right now", Wesker said.

Claire picked it up and saw Ingrid Hunnigan's face looking back.

"How is the mission going and where is Leon?", she asked

"We are all fine but Leon is fighting off some creature right now so he told me to answer it", Claire lied

"Good I'll be in touch with you soon do you need any reinforcements?", Ingrid said

"No we're fine", Claire lied

"Ok good luck", Hunnigan said

Claire shut the communicator off and quickly handed it to Wesker who in turn broke it.

"Now Claire give me your brother's E-mail address", Wesker said

Claire quickly gave it to him and she went back to hugging Leon. She felt sad looking at Leon, he had looked before so strong and eager and now he looked like a mess, a defenseless mess of someone who had been so strong. She felt it was her fault completely for allowing herself to be captured so easily. She then thought of how she shouldn't have even come in the first place. She started to cry harder feelings of guilt, anger and sadness consuming her emotions. Wesker just typed the e-mail to Chris saying simply that he has Claire and that he come alone or she dies. He gave his coordinates in the e-mail and sent it waiting for Chris to arrive.

Chris sat down on the couch next to Jill who was looking over some records of the mission.

"Chris you seem tensed", she said

"I know Jill because I am", Chris said

"Maybe you should check your e-mail to see if you got anything from Claire", Jill said

"Fine but Jill she probably hasn't", Chris said getting up and walking towards the computer.

Chris logged onto his e-mail to see that he had a new one. He opened it and read it his heart sinking after reading every line of it. He quickly ran over grabbed Jill and showed her the e-mail.

"Chris what the hell are we going to do", Jill asked

"Don't you worry I'm going because if Wesker wants me that badly he'll get me", Chris said

"I'm coming with you on this mission", Jill said

"No you can't Jill because I'm afraid that he'll hurt you too", Chris said

"Chris you don't have to worry about me I'll be fine", Jill said

"Well then I'll be able to hopefully get over there", Chris said

"Good but remember I'm going with you on this mission", Jill said smiling slightly

"Ok", Chris said

Chris then quickly gave Jill a kiss and went to see what he could do to get to Greenland as fast as he could.

_Meanwhile_

Wesker had taken Leon and Claire to a small jail cell that was in another hallway connected to Wesker's office. He had thrown the two in and put the key on his keyboard. It was late out and cold in the small cell. Claire had snuggled up with Leon to keep herself and Leon warm. Leon had stopped bleeding from his wounds but was in no physical condition to even stand up or even talk. Claire wished he could comfort her but she knew she needed to comfort him. Leon was pretty much asleep his eyes barely open.

"Leon?", Claire asked. Leon just nodded his head

"I love you very much", she said

Leon pulled her closer to him and hugged her tightly making her feel better. She slightly smiled and closed her eyes falling asleep almost instantly.

Wesker sat at his desk tapping his head with his finger. He was deep in thought about the events of the day. He couldn't wait to see Chris again especially after the events of his failed mission in Africa. Wesker though then felt a feeling he hadn't felt in forever. Something inside him made him feel bad about killing Dr. Williams. He was the one who saved him from being a slave to the agency. He didn't care though; the doctor had been too much of an annoyance. Wesker gave a sigh and looked at the screen to see if Chris had arrived yet.

_Meanwhile_

Ada sat in the air vents freezing cold. She had gone through the entire base and had seen everything. She heard her communicator start to ring and picked it up to see her boss's face looking back at her.

"How is the mission coming along?", he asked

"So far so good, I'm just waiting for the perfect opportunity", Ada replied

"Good now tell me what the status is of our enemies", the man said

"Wesker is alive and well, Dr. Williams is dead and the soldiers that came are all dead but the commander of the mission and his wife are alive but barely", Ada said

"It is a shame that we lost the doctor but he deserves it for betraying us", the man said

"Well that is the status of the mission", Ada replied

"Good now continue the good job", the man said

Ada turned the communicator off. She didn't like what her boss said about Dr. Williams. She liked the doctor he seemed to understand her in some ways almost like Wesker before she betrayed him. She gave a sigh thinking how his family would take it once they found out.

**Well I hope you enjoyed this story so far. Reviews are appreciated from anyone but no flames please! I hope to update soon! Hope you enjoyed! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Well here is chapter six and I'm pretty **

**certain that some interesting things will**

**happen! There is a very little **

**but random fight so **

**I warned you! So I hope you enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 6- **

Claire woke up the next morning still in Leon's arms. He was still sleeping some dried blood on his arm and leg. She was sort of happy to be with him but would rather be with him in better circumstances. She got up and gripped the bars of the jail cell's door. It was dark in this area of the base except for a few lights that barely kept the room lit. Leon slowly opened his eyes and looked at Claire who still looked around the hallway from the cell.

"Claire", he said. Claire turned around and was happy to see Leon looked a tiny bit better from yesterday

"Leon my god you scared the living hell out of me yesterday", Claire said. She walked over and the two embraced.

"Trust me Claire I'm sorry but why didn't you escape?", Leon asked

"You don't have to be sorry about anything, I should've never came here", Claire said

"Claire don't worry it's not your fault but Claire why didn't you escape?", he asked again

"I couldn't leave you", Claire said. She then gave him a kiss on the lips

"What a sweet moment we have here", Wesker said looking at the couple

"Get the fuck away from us", Leon said angrily

"Well, well it seems you gained your strength back", Wesker said

"Go away now", Claire said even angrier then Leon

"Soon enough your brother will be here and trust me we're going to have one hell of a time", Wesker said coldly

Wesker then left the room leaving the couple not only worried but very angry.

_Meanwhile_

Chris and Jill had boarded a BSAA helicopter early in the morning. Chris had told them everything that happened. The BSAA said that if they were injured they contact them immediately and they would handle everything from there. The helicopter was crossing over the ocean as the sun started to rise over the horizon. Jill and Chris carried an assortment of weapons including TMPs, handguns, rifles and a shotgun. Chris also carried his battle knife. They were ready for the upcoming battle they were going to be in.

"Lets end him", Jill said a confident look on her face

"Your right its time to end this once and for all", Chris said

They were both worried like shit but they knew they couldn't if they wanted to live and save Leon and Claire. The helicopter continued to ride towards the facility.

_Meanwhile_

Dr. Williams opened his eyes slowly and started looking around. He was still in the hallway but was still unable to move. His wound had completely healed. He smiled upon realizing he was still alive and well. His new plan was to get revenge on the man who tried to kill him no matter how many mutations he had to undergo. He hadn't mutated yet but knew it wouldn't be long before he did.

Wesker sat down on the chair facing his computer and typed in some information before walking into the lab. He found what he was looking for a sample of the W- virus. He quickly stuffed it into his pocket and walked back to his chair smiling a devilish grin the entire time.

Chris and Jill's helicopter began to land on the location where they were told to go. They got up and loaded their weapons and noticed the pieces of an old helicopter torn into pieces. It was the helicopter Leon and Claire had been dropped off in. Wesker must have destroyed it at one point. The two quickly climbed down the ladder and looked around.

"All clear Jill", Chris said

"Good", Jill replied

The two continued walking down the long hallway looking around seeing all the ruble and body parts on the ground. Jill shuddered upon seeing this but kept her head clear ready for a surprise attack. Ada watched from the air vents as the two traveled down the long hallway. _Shit they may interfere with our plans _she thought. She had to take them out now. She jumped out of the vent in front of the two and quickly took out her gun and shot at the two.

"What the fuck!?", Chris yelled as he dodged bullets

"Who the hell is this person?", Jill asked dodging bullets that kept coming towards her.

Ada continued shooting but decided that it was taking to long. She cart wheeled and punched Jill in the face. Chris went to grab her but she dodged and kicked him to the ground. Jill pulled out her gun and shot at Ada who in return took out her hook shot. She shot it into the ceiling and swung into Jill who fell to the ground. Chris had gotten up and took out his knife. He ran towards her and sliced her shoulder. She turned around and kicked him in the face with her high heels.

"Fuck", Chris said as his nose started to bleed

Ada just smirked before turning towards Jill who now held her TMP. Ada knew she was done for if she continued this battle. She used her hook shot and jumped back into the vents.

"What the hell was that?", Jill asked

"Who the hell knows but we need to continue", Chris said

Wesker had been watching the whole battle and was quite interested in the way Jill and Chris battled. He thought it was stupid for Ada to try but it was nice to see how well the two fought. Wesker then went to the jail cell that held the couple and unlocked the door.

"Claire you're coming with me", Wesker said

"She isn't", Leon said

"Her dear brother is here and I think she would want to see him before his death", Wesker said

"Fine I'll go", Claire said getting up

Leon just grabbed her and pulled her back down. He then weakly launched himself at Wesker who just grabbed Leon by his arm and simply but quickly broke his wrist. Wesker then threw Leon back into the jail cell.

"Well then are you coming?", Wesker said now looking at Claire

"Yeah I'm coming", she said

Wesker shut the door and started to lead Claire out of the room.

"Leon I love you", Claire said

"I love you too", Leon said holding his wrist

Wesker led Claire out into his office and quickly looked at the screen seeing that Chris and Jill were now standing outside of the door. He pressed a button and the intercom turned on.

"Come in", he said

Chris and Jill slammed the door open pointing their guns towards Wesker.

"Chris it is so nice to see you", Wesker said

Wesker then held Claire up by her hair.

"Let her go Wesker", Chris said

Wesker didn't listen and took out a knife and quickly cut some of Claire's red hair off. The strands fell to the ground.

"You bastard how dare you", Jill said angrily

"Well, well Miss. Valentine so nice to see you too", Wesker said

"You're not getting away with this", Jill said pointing her gun at him

"Well since we've had our little family reunion lets start", Wesker said

Wesker threw Claire into a wall and then pulled off his sunglasses and threw them on the ground. Wesker's eyes lit up the orange color Chris and Jill knew so well. Wesker then ran towards Chris and Jill and quickly punched them into a wall. Chris recovered fast and shot at Wesker who just dodged and then grabbed him and threw him into Claire who was now getting up herself. Jill took her TMP out and shot multiple shots at Wesker. Wesker just dodged and then punched her in her stomach and then in her jaw. He then grabbed her and threw her through the door and into the hallway. Chris tossed Claire a gun and the two shot at Wesker who just dodged once again.

"Wow Chris you haven't improved a bit", Wesker said

"Just shut up", Chris said

Wesker then grabbed him and swung him until he went flying into the ceiling. As Chris fell Wesker punched him into a wall across the room. Chris spit some blood out as he made contact with the wall. Wesker turned his attention to Claire who was still shooting at him. He then ran up to her tripped her and kicked her into a wall. Wesker then turned to see Chris running towards him with a knife. Wesker took out his own battle knife and started to battle Chris. The knives continued to make contact making loud clanging sounds upon each hit. Wesker then took the opportunity and stabbed his knife through Chris's hand. Wesker then kicked him into a wall the knife still stuck in Chris's hand. Wesker then ran over to Claire and threw her through the door leading into the hallway. Chris had pulled the knife out of his hand and ran towards Wesker. Chris was able to punch him across the face. Wesker turned his eyes were burning that crimson color. Wesker then grabbed Chris by the neck and picked him up strangling him.

"So Chris how have your parents been?", Wesker asked

"Shut the hell up", Chris breathed out

"Soon enough you'll be with mommy and daddy", Wesker said coldly

Chris kicked Wesker and Wesker let go. The creature wasn't done with Chris. He quickly kicked Chris through the door and into the hallway. Wesker walked out and saw Claire, Jill and a recovering Chris all pointing their guns towards him. They started shooting and were able to hit Wesker twice but that wasn't enough. Wesker ran towards them and punched both Claire and Jill onto the floor but kept Chris standing. He then picked Chris up by the throat and started to strangle him again.

"It is over", Wesker said

There was a sudden cracking sound and then gasps for air. Wesker released Chris and Chris looked to see what had happened. A now mutated Dr. Williams had impaled Wesker through his stomach.

"Welcome to hell bitch", the mutated doctor said raising Wesker into the air with his mutated tentacle arm still wedged through Wesker's body.

**Well that is how I'm ending this chapter. Random Ada fight but what the heck? The next chapter should involve some more fighting with Wesker I think. So is Wesker alive or not? Find out in the next chapter! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 is up and here so I hope you enjoy **

**Wesker has been impaled but is he dead?**

**Find out in this chapter of Storm! **

**Chapter 7 **

The mutated doctor's tentacle arm held Wesker in the air blood falling out of his impaled stomach. Chris, Jill and Claire watched in shock as the doctor continued cursing at Wesker. The doctor smiled behind his semi-mutated face. He had done it his revenge was completed. Chris looked at Jill who was still staring in shock.

"Jill is Wesker dead?", Chris asked

"I don't know", Jill replied

They continued to stare at the body hanging in the air. The doctor's mutated arm dropped still holding Wesker. Claire started to walk closer to see if Wesker was truly dead but stopped instantly. There was a devilish laughter that echoed through the hallway. Wesker still alive looked up at the trio and then towards the doctor.

"You really think I'm going out that easily!", he hissed

Wesker then reached into his pocket and took out a sample of the W-virus. He held it up to his neck and started to bring it closer to him.

"Don't move!", Chris yelled but it was to late. Wesker injected himself with the virus. The minute he did so there was a sudden flash of light that blinded everyone. They could only hear Wesker laughing a horrible laugh. When the flash disappeared they could see Wesker clearly. He had mutated his skin a grey color from the T-veronica, eyeball tumors around his mutated arm from the G-virus and the bleeding from his wound stopped. What shocked the group the most was when Wesker raised his mutated arm. It started to shine as electricity emerged from the top. Wesker then lowered his arm and placed it onto the tentacle that still was through his body. It sent an electrical shot into the doctor. Dr. Williams cried in pain before his head dropped to the ground the doctor now was dead. Wesker removed the arm like thing from his stomach. He got up and the wound healed immediately. He smirked and then ran at the trio who were shocked. Wesker seemed to have become ten times faster. He appeared in front of Jill and slapped her across the face and into a wall. He then turned and was shot twice by Claire who was then thrown into another wall. Chris stood shooting at Wesker who dodged. Wesker smiled and sent electrical bullets towards Chris who was hit and sent flying all the way down the hallway.

"Looks like I've learned a new trick", Wesker said looking at his hand that started to produce more electricity. _Probably another advantage this virus has if used by the right person _Wesker thought. Wesker then took a step and was instantly by Chris where he had landed. He picked Chris up by his neck and started to strangle him using his less mutated arm.

"Oh Chris I have been waiting so long for this!", Wesker said

"Well you're going to have to wait longer", Jill yelled

She took out a TMP and shot Wesker in the face blood starting to ooze out of the wounds. Wesker threw Chris aside and looked over to Jill who stood there her gun empty. There were a couple of creaking sounds and two large tentacles emerged from his back. He sent one towards Jill and wrapped it around her waist. He dragged her over to him and punched her a couple times. Chris recovered and shot Wesker with his shotgun in his back five times. Wesker dropped Jill and turned to see Chris. He smiled and launched two tentacles towards him.

Leon was kicking at the door trying to get out. He knew that Claire had to be in danger. He kept trying with no luck at all. The bars were way to hard for him to kick down especially in his current state. He kept trying though thinking of Claire hoping that Chris had been able to save her and kill Wesker. He started to lie to himself to see if he could calm himself down. He usually did this when he was worried and he was defiantly worried. He tried kicking the door one more time as hard as he could. Like all the rest of his attempts it ended in failure and he sat down on the cold ground cursing.

Chris was sent flying back into a wall by the tentacle and then fell to the ground with a thud. Wesker was instantly over him and picked him up.

"Come on Chris", Wesker said punching him across the face, "Where is my fight"

Chris didn't respond as he was being beaten like hell by Wesker. There was cracking noise as Wesker punched Chris in his chest. Wesker had broken two of Chris's ribs and Chris let out a cry of pain. Jill came running towards them another gun in her hand ready to shoot Wesker. Wesker took a step and was instantly by Jill who stopped and froze. Wesker grabbed her by her hair and threw her into the ruble. Jill fell unconscious and a small amount of blood slowly fell down the side of her face. Chris clutched his chest area and quickly raised his gun and shot at Wesker. Wesker just dodged and punched Chris in the stomach again. Claire had gotten herself together and quickly started walking towards the battle. She felt something tap her shoulder and looked down to see a tentacle. She was about to turn and shoot but she noticed it was that doctor.

"Yes I'm still alive but am certainly going to die", he said

"So what do you want?", Claire asked

"You may be able to find something useful in a small case in the lab inside the office", the doctor said

"What is it exactly?", Claire asked again

"Just inject it into Wesker and it should do its job, if you want more info about it read the papers and testing results", the doctor said

"Thank you", Claire said

"No thank you know go it looks like it's my time", the doctor said shutting his eyes

Claire knew he was dead and felt bad but she needed to defeat Wesker and save her friends and family. She started running towards the lab hoping that what the doctor suggested would work. Wesker was finished beating Chris down but wasn't satisfied. He used one of the two tentacles and used it to drag Chris back to his office; Wesker used the second tentacle to carry Jill. He knew that was where Claire had to be and he wanted Chris to watch his sister die. Wesker also carried Jill who was recovering from her state of unconsciousness.

"Get the hell off of me", Chris said

"Shut up I just need to kill your sister then I'll kill you ok", Wesker said

Chris started to struggle but with no luck. He was to weak for a struggle in his state and couldn't help but feel sick that he couldn't do anything for his sister. Claire had gotten the sample of what was an orange serum that the doctor said would help weaken Wesker. The files from Claire's understanding stated that it may be a experimental cure for the W-virus. She started to leave the room.

Leon was getting desperate to get out. He kept kicking and punching but the bars on the door wouldn't open. He needed to keep trying and decided to do something Jill had taught him once that she said would come in handy. He quickly took a small object out of his pocket and quickly walked over to the lock on the door. He used the object and quickly twisted it a little and the lock came undone. It had worked and Leon stepped out of the prison.

"I need to remember to thank Jill for teaching me how to lock pick", he mumbled to himself as he started to open the door and run into the office room. Leon entered to see Claire coming out of the lab on the other side of the room.

"Claire", Leon said relieved

"Leon are you ok?", Claire asked starting to run over.

"I've been much better before", Leon said

Claire ran over and the two quickly embraced. Wesker then stepped into the room dragging Chris and Jill and threw them against a wall. Chris tried getting up but was in to much pain, he could only look as Wesker moved closer towards his sister and her husband.

"Oh what a cute moment we have here", Wesker said

Claire handed Leon a gun and the two shot at the mutant missing every time. Wesker then used a tentacle and whipped Claire in the stomach sending her back into a wall. Leon turned and was about to run and help her but Wesker sent another tentacle and wrapped it around Leon's legs. Leon fell to the ground and was dragged over to Wesker who then lifted him in the air. Wesker raised his arm close to Leon and sent a surge of electricity into Leon's stomach. He then threw Leon aside and the agent hit a wall holding his chest in pain. Wesker knew he didn't use a full blast that would kill Leon but knew it was enough to keep Leon out for awhile. He turned and looked around and noticed that Jill was waking up and he sent five electrical bullets towards her but she dodged barely and took a couple shots at Wesker with a handgun. Wesker took the bullets and sent a tentacle towards her. She dodged but was caught off guard by the other tentacle that wrapped around her waist. Wesker then threw her into Chris who was trying to get up. Claire got up and looked over towards Leon who was against a wall holding his chest and stomach area trying to breath. Wesker noticed Claire getting up and launched a tentacle and wrapping around her waist. Wesker lifted her up in the air and started to squeeze her like a boa constrictor. Claire was unable to breathe as the tentacle tightened around her. Leon looked up and knew he needed to help her. He got up and ran towards Wesker and successfully punched him across his mutated face. Wesker looked and saw the agent and smiled. He let Claire fall to the ground and turned towards Leon. Leon tried to dodge but failed and was lifted up by his neck by Wesker.

"I've really had enough of you", Wesker said squeezing harder on Leon's neck

Claire looked up and decided what she was going to do. She took a syringe containing the experimental cure and ran towards Wesker. Wesker didn't notice and she stabbed the syringe into his back. Wesker yelled in pain and turned to see Claire. He took Leon who was still in his arm and used him like a baseball bat and hit Claire across the room. Wesker then launched Leon into Claire and the two fell onto the ground in pain. Even though Leon and Claire were in pain Wesker was in more. Wesker grabbed his head and continued to yell as his body started to smoke. Large chunks of his mutated flesh began to burn right off of him until he was back to his normal self.

"You'll pay dearly for that", Wesker said getting up still holding his head in pain

Claire and Leon looked up as Wesker walked closer to them his eyes were shining that horrible orange. Jill took her gun and shot at Wesker. Wesker dodged and turned around. Jill was now helping Chris up and Chris was taking out his gun. Wesker quickly ran over to Jill and elbowed her away from Chris. Chris went to shoot Wesker but the gun Chris held was kicked out of his hands. Wesker grabbed the gun and kicked Chris in the face and then punched him in his stomach. Wesker then took the gun and knocked Chris in the head with it. Wesker then turned to see Leon and Claire both standing ready to fire their guns. Wesker raised the gun he had and shot at them multiple times. The two dodged and fell to the ground. Wesker ran over and was about to shoot Claire in the face but Leon leaped up and tried tackling him. Wesker grabbed him and kneed him in his face. He threw Leon off of him and pointed the gun back down at Claire who was already half way up. Leon quickly recovered and tackled Claire out of the way as Wesker shot the gun. Leon was hit in his shoulder but Claire was safe and that was all that mattered to him.

"What an interesting sacrifice", Wesker said, "But I'll have to teach you what happens when you act like a hero"

Wesker grabbed Leon and threw him across the room and into the computer screens at Wesker's desk.

"Leon!", Claire yelled

Claire started to get up but was picked up by Wesker.

"I'll let you join your husband", Wesker said throwing her into the screens with Leon

Jill ran towards Wesker and punched him in the back of his head.

"You're going to wish you hadn't done that", Wesker said

_Meanwhile_

Ada crawled through the vents still setting up some bombs that would activate and explode by the simple press of a button. She had set up at least ten bombs around the facility including the main office room. She crawled through the vent of the main office and quickly took a glance at the battle that was occurring. She continued crawling through the vents until she made it to the lab. She hopped down onto the ground and looked around and saw a cabinet that had three syringes labeled W-virus. She quickly walked over and grabbed the sample and smiled. She jumped onto a lab table and then back into the vent and crawling to the exit of the facility.

Wesker turned and grabbed Jill's arm and quickly broke it. Claire had gotten up and started to shoot at Wesker but he just grabbed her by her arm. Chris got up and pointed the gun towards Wesker who just laughed.

"You're really going to risk shooting your sister to just shoot me?", Wesker asked, "I don't think you have it in you"

"Wesker just let her go now!", Chris demanded

"Why Chris why should I let her go?", Wesker asked twisting Claire's arm and bringing it behind her back. Claire was now facing her brother who stood there thinking of what he should do.

"You want me just me right Wesker?", Chris asked

"Chris you still don't understand do you?", Wesker said, "She may have nothing to do with my hatred for you but if I kill her Chris think of how sad and angry you'd be"

"Shut up and let her go now Wesker!", Chris yelled

"When will you learn Chris?", Wesker asked

Wesker then quickly dislocated Claire's shoulder and threw her aside. He then walked towards the older Redfield his eyes glaring at him. Chris then opened fire at Wesker who just dodged and swiftly punched him in his jaw. He then grabbed Chris and slammed his head through the floor. He then lifted Chris back up again and launched him into the ceiling. Jill started to shoot at Wesker who just dodged and left Chris's head inside the ceiling. Wesker then threw his gun at Jill's gun and both gun's broke. Wesker then used this time and grabbed Jill and flipped her over his head and onto the ground. He then picked her up and punched her in the stomach before launching her into a wall as hard as he could. Jill fell unconscious and fell against the wall.

"Oh Chris I almost forgot about you", Wesker said

Wesker grabbed Chris's foot and pulled him out of the ceiling. Wesker then threw Chris into Claire who had just finished relocating her shoulder. Leon was beginning to get up and felt his shoulder. There was some warm blood coming out of the wound and he knew in a couple of minutes or simply seconds he was done for since of all the blood loss. He prayed that he could at least live for a couple more hours or until the maniac before him was dead. Wesker picked Claire up and then quickly kicked Chris into a wall and then Claire into another one. Chris took out a communicator and sent a message for help to the BSAA and then he put it away and sat against the wall. Leon had gotten up and shot at Wesker who just dodged and punched him across the face and then threw him into Claire.

"Leon do you need help?", Claire asked with a worried expression on her face

"No I'm fine but you should worry more about yourself ok", Leon said

"I understand I just want you to be ok", Claire said

"Don't worry", Leon replied

"Love you", Claire said

"Love you too and when we get out of this will do something together ok", Leon said slightly smiling

"That sounds great", Claire said slightly smiling as well

Wesker smiled as he looked around the room knowing how it was all almost over.

Ada had made it out of the facility and quickly took out the bomb controller. There were ten individual buttons for each bomb and one big one for all the bombs to explode. She scrolled down the buttons to one and quickly pressed it hoping it would help Leon. Even though she couldn't get to him any longer she still had some minor feelings for him. She contacted the chopper to pick her up and waited.

Wesker started to laugh as he stared at his enemies who were severely injured or unconscious.

"My, my I have to admit that this battle was more of a waste of time then anything I've ever done in my life", Wesker said, "Chris I really expected more from you. After I'm done with you I will take my rightful place as a god"

"You're insane!", Claire yelled

"When I'm finished killing you lower beings I will use the W-virus to enhance a sample of a special parasite that the agency had developed and then I will use them to take over the world and then I will finally be a god", Wesker said ignoring Claire's comment

"Wesker this is ridicules you can't possibly do this", Chris said

"Oh Chris you don't understand the power I'm about to have. If only I didn't hate you so much you would've been the perfect BOW or a test subject", Wesker said

"Not in a million years", Chris replied

"Whatever", Wesker said

There was a loud rumbling from the ceiling and Wesker, Chris and Claire looked up. There were a couple more rumbling sounds before the ceiling started collapsing. Claire quickly picked Leon up and threw his arm over her shoulder and started walking him towards the door. Wesker saw this and was about to run away but a large chunk of the ceiling fell on him and crushed his legs. Wesker actually felt pain for the first time in awhile. Chris had gotten up and started to walk quickly towards Jill. He picked her up and slowly walked over to the door following Claire and Leon. Wesker lay in the room cursing his head off. He had been beaten again and was pissed off. He used the remaining strength he had and lifted the chunk of the ceiling off of him. He started to crawl forward in an attempt to catch up to his enemies.

The BSAA North American branch had received the message for help and had sent a helicopter with a team of soldiers to deal with the problem and help Chris and the others. The helicopter started to land on the surface and the team got out guns loaded and ready.

Chris carried Jill who was still unconscious and Claire carried Leon who was conscious but in a lot of pain from his injuries. She felt horrible inside knowing that it was highly possible for her love to die due to the blood loss. She should've dodged the bullet so Leon wouldn't have to protect her. She was happy though that Leon was still conscious but she knew it was a matter of time before he would be unconscious.

"Hey Leon when we get out of here we'll go out to that restaurant you like ok", Claire said

"Thanks that would be great", Leon said

"Great so when we're done with the madness will do that", Claire said

"Sorry Claire but just let me rest for a little I'm sorry", Leon said

"No it's fine", Claire said as Leon shut his eyes

Claire hoped that he wasn't going into a state of unconsciousness but if it happened she would go faster. Chris had caught up to her and was still holding Jill.

"So we got out of there alive", Chris said

"Not yet", Claire said

"We don't have to worry ok we'll be just fine ok", Chris said

"I hope you're right", Claire replied

"I'm pretty sure I am", Chris said

There was a bang but not like the bang that they had heard earlier. The two looked ahead to see the ruble before them being blown to bits and the BSAA agents storming in guns raised. Chris waved to the agents and they lowered their guns and ran over to the survivors of the facility.

"Good to see you guys", Chris said

"We were able to get the message you sent us and now we're here", the head agent said

"We need metical attention for these two and Claire and I need metical attention as well", Chris said

"Right away sir", the head agent said

The agent quickly turned and raised one of his arms. One of the agents pushed through the crowd and quickly went over to the survivors.

"Sir what are the situations of your comrades", the agent said

"Well for Leon there is a high amount of blood loss, for Jill a couple broken bones, for Claire we have some bruises and cuts, and for me I believe I have some broken bones", Chris said

"Sir it wasn't a good idea to be moving in a condition like this", the agent said

"It was the only idea we had at the time", Chris said

"We'll get you guys on the helicopter and will get you to a hospital immediately", the agent said

Chris nodded his head in agreement and sat down with Claire. The medical agent was checking Leon and Jill for pulse and was happy to inform them that there was pulse. The agent found weak pulses on both of them though but was happy to announce that they should be ok. He wrapped Leon's wounds up and they were taken to the helicopter for more assistance. Claire and Chris stayed in the facility for there treatment.

"Well it seems you do have some broken bones and many cuts and bruises. You guys need to keep resting and Chris you will have to stay in the hospital for a little", the agent said

"Yes sir", Chris responded

"As for your friends, Jill is in serious condition and your friend Leon is in serious condition. Jill should be awakening soon but Leon has lost a lot of blood. Right now it seems he needs to stay in the hospital for at least a couple of days before they can recover and in a worst case situation if Leon in particular isn't given blood he may die but I don't think that will happen ok", the doctor said

"Will he be ok though?", Claire asked

"Probably but it is possible he won't be", the agent said

Claire just looked away and the agent left to deal with Leon and Jill. Claire still felt guilty about what happened to Leon and was near tears; knowing Leon might die or be scarred for life.

The agents were scanning the area for any signs of a possible biohazard. As they walked around the facility Wesker had crawled out of the ruble and was starting to get up. His legs had healed but he was still weak. It was payback for what Chris did to him in Africa and now this too. One of the agents stumbled upon him and raised the gun towards his head.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?", the agent asked

"My name is Albert Wesker and I'm here to kill Chris Redfield", Wesker hissed

Wesker didn't care if anybody knew his name anymore. He needed to kill the one man who stood in his way. The agent raised the gun and started to shoot at Wesker who just dodged and then grabbed the agent and broke his neck. The rest of the agents regrouped and were wondering where the other agent was. They all went back in his direction and found his corpse. The agents all raised their guns and started to look around to find who ever did this.

Ada was in the helicopter going back to her base waiting for an update. Her communicator went off and she answered it to see her boss looking back at her.

"So do you have the sample?", the man asked

"Yes I do and I believe Wesker is dead", Ada said

"Good but did you destroy the old facility", the man asked

"Not yet", Ada responded

"Go and destroy it now!", the boss said

"Fine sir", Ada said

She turned off her communicator and took out the bomb controller.

"Hope you're out of there Leon", Ada said pressing the button

The other agents were running towards the exit with Wesker on their tail. The bombs started to go off and the facility filled with fire and pieces falling everywhere. Chris and Claire remained waiting for the agents to get back. When they made it back they started to climb up the ladder with Chris and Claire following. Wesker reached the ladder and began to climb up his eyes were the color of the flames beneath him. Claire was the last one climbing up the ladder and looked down to see Wesker pretty close behind. The rest of the agents had made it up and were helping Chris get up. Claire was able to get up but only half way before she felt something grab her leg. Wesker was dangling from her leg and trying to pull her into the flames beneath them.

"Chris if I can't kill you I'll kill someone close to you", Wesker hissed

"Wesker it's over just let go!", Chris yelled trying to pull up his sister

"I will never die and I will certainly not leave this Earth without you leaving first!", Wesker yelled

Chris had had enough and grabbed one of the agent's guns and shot at Wesker. Wesker seemed not to care until Chris shot him directly in the eye. The evil flame color was replaced by blood and Wesker let go falling into the flames of the facility. Claire was pulled up and the group escaped on the helicopter. Chris and Claire looked out as the base exploded into pieces and leaving a whole in the ground and many pieces of ruble on fire. Claire turned and looked at Leon who was still resting. He didn't look horrible which made Claire extremely happy but he didn't look great either. Just about a day ago she was sitting with Leon in the movies and they were both happy. She had pretty much no happiness left and was full of being worried. She gave a sigh as they approached the base and the hospital knowing it was going to be awhile before their lives recovered.

**Well I hope you enjoyed the story but there is still going to be one more aftermath chapter so I hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
